Legend of the Shadow King Lore
by TURKEYFEATHER
Summary: The Shadow King is only part of the big picture in the Overworld and its history. For those who want to get more into the story, we'll will have to back where it all began. Turkeyfeather will walk you along in a book of lore that is a story as much as the Legend itself.
1. Creation

Let us begin our journey with the creation of our world. Some dimensions we have a clear understanding of how they were created like the Ender Dimension; we know it was created for the sole purpose of housing Ender and his servants and was created by Ender himself. However this dimension is young compared to the Nether or the Overworld. Be it as it may our understanding of how the Overworld and Nether were created are quite unknown.

According to Ancient Quazan texts dating to when they first set foot in the Continent, a force of unmanageable power created everything as we know it. An explanation of what the force was called has been lost in time.

The Nether is mainly a fiery wasteland but divided into providences according to each Nether Lord. What is little known by many is the Nether was in all aspects similar to the Overworld, which was populated by Pigmen and Ghasts. This changed when Ender killed Calamity. Calamity's body fell into another dimension for reasons unknown. Regardless the body and blood corrupted the world into what we know today. As for the heads we'll get to that later.

One thing is agreeable is in the Overworld was first populated by dragons. Dragons ranged from _Primordial Dragons_ and _Lesser Dragons _each with similarities and differences between each other. On that note, all dragons, Primordial or Lesser feared was change. A fear of what will be or is there to come; this was belief of the kind for generations, which untimely led to their downfall.


	2. Dragons

_ Lesser Dragons_ are the offspring of _Primordial Dragons_. _Primordial Dragons_ can interbreed with each other; as a result _Lesser Dragons_ have a wider range of color variety. _Lesser Dragons_ are sterol and can breathe a variety of elemental breath based on their scale color. _Lesser Dragons_ are in fact just young _Primordial Dragons_ who have yet adulthood. It takes millennia for one to be fully grown, and sometimes they may still look like they are just hatchlings. While being more powerful than most of the Overworld's creatures they pale in comparison to the _Primordial Dragon's_ true power, with a lack in strength left they all but extinct.

_Primordial Dragons_ are the most powerful beings in existence and the only dragons that can reproduce. Not much else is known about them. _Primordial Dragons_ had only five scale color types: Red, Blue, Green, Black, and White. Each color had its own leader in a sense that dragons knew that kind of thing.

The Red scales were lead by a dragon named Ghalakrend. The Red Dragons were with the Element of Fire and favored volcanic areas above all. These dragons were the first ones to be killed off, due to the death of _Ghalakrend_. His body fell on an island in the Bay of Giants where his bones would be the foundation of _Rayghala_ which was the capital city of both the Daemonics and the Quazans.

The Blue scales were lead by the sea dragon named _Leviathan_. Blue dragons were sea dwelling dragons that can swim as well as they can fly. However none remain with the sole exception of _Leviathan_. He is the most powerful of the _Primordial dragons_; he ensured his survival by fleeing to the depths of the ocean. He is also the father of all Sea Serpents that have terrorized the sea for centuries.

The Green scales were led by a dragon named _Exodus_. The Greens were most common and magically attuned of all dragons. But their destruction was met by the disappearance of their ruler long before they fell.

The White scales had a leader but her name is long forgotten. The most intelligent of the dragons and were the true masters of the sky. Unlike the other dragons these ones have legs but they're mainly use for grabbing. When they met their destruction one is said to have fled to the floating islands and kept hidden by shrouding the isle in a thick mist to where none can pass without getting lost.

The Black scales were led by a dragon named _Calamity_. Black dragons are the most powerful in terms of brute force but they also breathe a black flame. Unlike other dragons these has three tails and four wings. Only one female is ever to have been known but when she was slain by _Orvin_ it signaled their extinction. These dragons suffered the most from their Destruction.

The Dragons were the most powerful race that ever lived but a childish belief of not any change angered a God-like-being. But even he couldn't destroy them on his own; it would take a betrayal of one their own to destroy them. A black dragon would betray his kind to him, which would change the Overworld forever. The dragon has a name but he better known as the _Ender Dragon_, servant of _Ender the Destroyer of the Dragons_.


	3. Ender

_"Ender has displayed more power and cunning than any God-like being known. So it seems natural we worship him instead of the Demons of the Nether or the Dragons."_

**Saudis the High Priest of the Ender Cult**

Ender is a God-like being who once held great power in most of the known dimensions. Our understanding of him is quite common but a lot of it is still shrouded in mystery, due to his remaining followers he has left, protecting some of his secrets.

Ender is always depicted as a giant green eye with several tentacles. His attitude towards mortals shows us that he has no care for us whatsoever. It was this neglect that caused a HUGE decline in his worshipers. The Ender cult can trace its roots to when the first humans came to the Continent and it is not an easy religion to follow.

Priests have to dedicate their lives to following Ender and must go through painful rituals that would change the eyes of the priests according to rank. The most drastic of which is that of the High Priest. They would have his/her eyes completely removed and replaced with Endermen eyes.

Ender's greatest but little known achievement was the complete annihilation of the dragons, which pave the way for a new era. In which made Ender made his own creations like the Endermen and the Arch Angels. Yet, he created a race of mortals.

These mortals were not native to the Continent, but they came from a long forgotten land. A sprinter group separated from them and would eventually make their way to the Continent. Their descants would build an empire that would control most of the known world. They all once worshipped Ender but today most forsake him. They are called humans but we know them as the _Quazans_.


	4. The Quazans

**Origin and Home Areas**

Quazans are not native to the Continent; they came from overseas from a land that they have long forgotten. They are not the most powerful race that lives in the Continent but in the time that they have lived there they have accomplished more than the Sheeps have in many Political and influential ways. We will start at the beginning.

The Quazans were a splinter group who fled from their original homeland for reasons unknown. But it is assumed that they were not the same humans we know today; many believe that they changed during the journey to the Continent because _Quazan _literally translates to **Children of Sidra**. To our extent, it is quite possible the Archangel of Spirit may have altered their form to look like her and her siblings. The generation that left will never set foot on land; it would be their children that would discover our land. However none can be too sure where they actually came from.

The sea voyage was all but easy for the Quazans. First, many believe that they were heading nowhere and would ultimately die at sea. To add on to this Sea Monsters would often prey on the defenseless ships and last a storm ravaged the fleet when they dwelled close to the Continent. Overall only 1/3 of the entire fleet actually made it to the continent. This voyage still impacts the race to this day; such as their deep hatred of the Ocean's monsters or the fact the Quazans are master sailors.

When they landed they would land in what would become _Port Taelu _(TAY-LOO). The Quazans first landed on the second major island in the Continent but in a short time they would colonize all four islands.

**Aspects of the Race's Life**

When the name Quazan is brought up, many think of the fleet of ships that has come to represent them. As mentioned before, the Quazans are master sailors. Every Quazan learns how to sail or is taught about sailing some point in their lives. The ships have evolved in the time since they arrived. From the cargo ships that brought the Quazans came many new types of ships such as Merchant ships, Transports and the mighty Warships of the Quazan Fleet. So there is truth in a Sheep saying that goes "You are better off fighting a dragon with your bare fists than fighting a Quazan in a naval battle." It was this war fleet that would cause the near extinction of the Sea monsters and made the waters a little safer. The Quazan fleet is the greatest, and the only known, one of its kind.

Quazans specialized in other things too. For example Quazans are very good at blacksmithing, though not as good as the Sheeps. They are also the only ones who know how to make Chain Mail armor. Quazan farming methods are better than that of the Sheeps, which caused a population explosion. Quazans invented the Dispenser, which became an important tool in the Quazan military.

When something new meets a different land, they tend to change it. Quazans had brought with them horses, chickens, wheat, melons and alchemy. Quazans also didn't stay in the same place. Some left and formed new races. Two groups split off the main group and would settle in the desert and the swamp thus creating the Swamp Men and the Nomads. Another race that should be noted is the _Ender Azans_, the hybrid children of the Archangels. There are two known _Ender Azans_: Luna the Daughter of Sidra an unnamed child of Orvin

Quazans are divided into three categories: Steve, _Lwazi_ (LAY-ZOO) and Ender. Steves view themselves as the Highest of all humans and believe it is their duty to destroy the inferior humans. The Lwazi are the workers (warriors, farmers) of the humans and the most common. Ender Quazans are humans who are in service to Ender but many believe their existence is now doomed. Ender Quazans are the minorities in this current time due to a lack in faith to Ender. To add on to this they were attacked by the other two types of Quazans and almost wiped out but they were saved by the Sheep Kingdom and the Archangel of Justice Theron. Only 100 Ender Quazans survived the massacre.

**Religion **

The Quazan race has always been worshippers of their acclaimed god Ender. However due to neglect, and a crime that nearly destroyed the Quazan Empire, most of the race to abandon him. His Archangels however are revered by almost all Quazans as their true gods.

**War and Exploration**

The Quazans were the race that would map and tame this wild land. The Years of Exploration as it was called. Those years were anything but noble. The real intention of the Four Kings was to build an Empire that controls all of this new land. The Quazan Empire almost made it to its goal of total domination. With Chain Mail armor and Iron weapons plus a powerful Navy; the Quazans had an army that could defeat most of the native races. Some surrendered on sight, while others fought and died. Soon the entire Southern half of the continent was under the banner of the _**Four-Headed-Sea Serpent**_. As the Imperial Army moved North they came across a race that had been under rule of another. This race will never give up to any invaders and they would fight to the very last one. In the history of the Continent there have been a total of four wars. The very first one was about to happen. The Quazans would fight against the Continent's dominate race. A race that had a rich culture and traditions that date to the Archangel of life herself but in the end they faced a grim future. They were the Continent's second beast-race; they were the Cows.


	5. The Cows

**Origins and home areas**

The Cow's roots are tied to _Avia_ the Archangel of Life herself. According to legend the Continent was filled only with animals such as cows and sheep. Then _Avia _felt that it needed something more so she granted a higher intelligence to a group of cows and sheep. With that she created two new races that are the Continent's only mortal natives. We will talk about the Sheeps later but let's continue with the Cows and their history.

Cows occupied the area of the Continent named _Olisu_ or flat land in the Ancient Quazan tongue. This area of land lies between the Sheep homeland and the Quazan isles. _Olisu_is a very large prairie of short grass and sloping hills but despite its gentle appearance this prairie is very wild. Unknown and Known creatures roamed these plains, some were even equivalent to demons in the Nether. Scholars compare it with the _Strait of Serpents_, a place so dangerous that one could not cross it and expect to make it out alive. The Cows were a tough race indeed because when Quazan explorers first crossed the plains, they were very safe to travel despite being wilderness.

Though the Cows are a mortal race they would never establish a city or a king, they were a united tribe without a leader. They only achieved a large network of villages that lasted until the Quazans came.

**Aspects of Race's life**

Cows are the most physically adept race in the Continent's history. Their hide is so thick it serves as armor. One cow was said to be able lift 1000 kilograms of stone. Cows were not as technologically advance as their Sheep cousins; the Cows had only stone tools and similar grade items. Cows were also masters of the Bow and arrow. What they lacked in technology, they had in culture. All Cows start their journey at the age of maturity.

When a Cow reaches maturity, they are sent out to hunt a guardian animal they were given at birth. They do this to gain the energy of the animal to stay with them their entire life. There are four groups of animals: Creeper, Pig, Wolf and Bat. The Creeper represents building, and those who are born under it must maintain all the structures of the villages. The Pig represents magic, and those (few) who are born under it will become Elemental Mages. The Wolf represents war, and those born underit will become the warriors that protect the lands of the Cows. And last we have the Bat, which represents theunderground; those born under it will become miners.

**Religion **

The Cows worshipped _Avia_ the Archangel of life and _Sidra_ the Archangel of Spirit. However they would follow "_The Commandments of Avia_" or a set of beliefs that you must maintain spiritual balance to reach enlightenment. According to the Commandments, every mortal was once an animal; and if you follow a middle road between animal and mortal, you have reached true enlightenment. This code was implanted in every aspect of Cow life and it was effective.

This system of animals actually kept balance between the races, which explains why they never had any internal conflict. They believe if you keep balance with nature and civilization, you would find the ultimate state of peace. And they had peace for a long time but nothing lasts forever.

**War and Invaders**

With their low tech tools and weapons, the Cows were always at a constant threat from invaders. Cows were invaded twice in their history and both affected their future. Cows were invaded by a Nether race called the Daemonics. The Daemonics had such advance magic and war that it is true to say they can boast having the Continent's first empire. With the aid of demons the Daemonics conquered both the Cows and the Sheeps. The empire lasted 300 years and ended when the Nether called them back.

This changed the Cows by making them turn on their traditions and aroused a deep hatred for anything that wasn't part of the Beast-Races. Then came the Quazans looking to build their own empire but this time the Cows were not going to let another race rule them. They fought the Quazans with all their might but just like the Daemonics, the Quazans cannot be defeated with less advance weapons. However this didn't stop the Cows because they now started "Do or Die resistance".

In the end the Cows fought to the very end and paid for it. The Quazi-Cow war was the Continent's first major conflict and ended with the complete extinction of the Cows.

Now with the Continent's most common race out of the way, all seems that the Quazans will conquer the world. But there's one race in their way. With their advance technology and knowledge they might be the ones who can stop the Quazan Banner from covering the Continent. They are the Sheeps.


	6. The Sheeps

**Origin and home areas**

As with the Cows, Sheeps are the creation of the Archangel of Life Avia. Avia felt the land lacked a race to rule it so she altered some of the beasts that already lived there. Avia granted a group of sheep higher intelligence. Within a few generations we have what would be the modern Sheep.

The Sheep homeland is similar to a bowl. A mountain chain surrounds the area and inside is a large valley. Even though it has a valley the Sheep homeland is very deprived of trees which make timber a valuable resource. The most significant feature of the region is a mountain rising from a lake in the heart of the valley. The lower part of the mountain is occupied by the Sheeps while the upper part is home to a black dragon. The upper part of the mountain is a perilous climb so it makes it impossible to reach the summit unless you can fly like a dragon.

The lack of trees would play a key role in the race's development. With a scarce supply of timber they had to be careful about its use but this allowed them to advance their knowledge on other materials instead.

**Aspects of the Race's life**

Sheeps are the most technologically advance and intelligent race ever known. They had long mastered things such as Redstone circuitry and the Elemental magic when the Quazans were still trying to settle in the Islands. Quazans are known for having nerves made of diamonds but even the smartest Quazan could not even compare to a Sheep child of the age of 10.

Sheeps might be able to make very advance machines, but they are very terrible at physical work. Sheeps cannot do the labor of farming or building or war very effectively. In ancient times building projects would take years to build even with the most able bodied Sheep working round the clock. This almost caused their defeat in the war with the humans. Now Sheeps tend to use Quazan labor to work their infrastructure.

Of all the things the Sheeps have accomplish one of the most impressive is the Great Keep Library. This Library is said to be worth more than gold with a vast amount of knowledge. This library contains a 1000 years worth of knowledge gathered by Sheep scholars. It contains detailed manuscripts of a wide variety of things. It contains rare and common things such as Quazan farming methods to the entire history of the Dragons. This horde of knowledge is guarded so fiercely, that only royal scholars are allowed in and it is a great privilege to be even allowed to read one of its many tomes.

**Religion**

Sheeps have no religion so don't even bother asking more.

**War and Technology**

Sheep technology has shaped the Sheep Army into an almost robotic army. Iron Golems are the most common thing in the army. But it has many more impressive things such as the robotic suit that is piloted by one Sheep. With a vast supply of ores there is no end to the Sheep's mechanical army.

War had first found the Sheeps in the form of the Daemonics, Who conquered them almost as easily as the Cows. However unlike the Cows the Daemonics used the help of insect-like demons to keep their influence on the Sheeps. The Valley became known as and still is as the _Valley of the Arthropods_. Even today the area is infested with spiders and silverfish but they pale in comparison to the true monsters that lived there. But when the Nether was beginning to call back the Daemonics, the Sheeps rebelled and nearly wiped out the insects and severed the hold of the Daemonics.

With the Sheeps now free thus began the Era of Silence, where Sheeps would ignore the outside world for over 250 years. But as we have talked about nothing stays the same in the Overworld. Their world was under threat. Their cousins in the South were all gone. Things were peaceful when the Sheeps first met the Quazans. But when the Sheeps learned their true intentions it would erupt into a war.

This conflict was the most devastating war in all of history. This war almost leads to the destruction of the two races. It made two sisters turn on each other and made two brothers powerful. Countless Quazans and Sheeps would die in _the Great War of the Continent_.


	7. The Great War part 1

To understand the War we must go back when the Quazans first met the Sheeps. After the destruction of the Cows the Quazans pushed north and tamed the Straight of Serpents. There they came upon the Sheep homeland. However unlike the Cows the Quazans were able to make peace with the Sheeps. This peace would last for 50 years but diminished only few months later. This friendship pleased Sidra and Avia for their creations would be able to live in harmony. Sheeps would use the alien creatures to gain knowledge from the unknown world outside the mountains. Quazans would use the strange natives for resources that they were in need of for their population had grown so large. All that changed due to one lie that led to the truth.

The Lord of Lies had been overjoyed for the mortals because he could see the fragile peace that could crumble with just the right words. So he disguised himself as a Sheep scholar who then sought audience with the Sheep King. Garatual then told a lie that stated the Quazans were trying to fool the Sheeps into believing they were friends and when the time was right conquer the Sheeps. In the truth Quazans thought the Sheeps had peacefully joined the empire and were already considered providence. But even so it was enough to stir up a conflict. The anxiety of the lie had been too much for the King to bear because he ordered the sacking of the Quazan Embassy three days later.

The Sheeps had discovered the intentions of the Quazans from records and letters from the Embassy. Quazans soon learned of the aggressive act and both races were outraged. There was one moment that would have prevented the war of the two races could've changed if the Archangels had interfered quicker but it seems as if a demon had poisoned the thoughts of the leaders. But little did the mortals realize that their actions were affecting other worlds. The Nether Lord of War was excited for the coming bloodshed because he gained power from mortal wars, and this one seemed to be a big one. In Ender the once close sisters of Sidra and Avia had drifted apart to protect the mortals they created. This was also the first time an Archangel ever learned a mortal emotion: Anger. Nothing else can be done for the small mortals as they plunged into the Great War.

End of Part 1


End file.
